A hearing aid of the type described in the introduction is known from DE 199 030 90 A1. To prevent the penetration of moisture into the housing to a large extent, said already known hearing aid has no external operating elements. Instead the hearing aid is switched on and off by disassembly or at least detachment of the first housing part with the battery arranged therein. There is no provision for adjustment of the hearing aid to different ambient conditions, for example by changing the amplification.
A battery chamber for a hearing aid that can be closed with a bayonet catch is known from DE 195 02 994 A1. This allows the battery chamber to be closed easily in a water-tight manner, such that even the less dexterous should be able to do this.
Based on this prior art the object of the invention is to specify a hearing aid, which allows adjustment to different operating conditions, in other words different acoustic environments, and at the same time provides substantial protection for the sensitive electronic components against penetrating moisture.